1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered mowing machine which is provided as an attachment to an agricultural tractor. More particularly, the present invention provides that the cutting attachment is connected to the rear of the agricultural tractor by means of a conventional 3-point hitch. The cutting attachment is a free floating device suspended above and parallel with the ground, such that the operator of the tractor can freely move the cutting attachment under a fence.
2. Prior Art
Various machines are used to cut vegetation under fence lines, some of which are pulled, and some designed to be attached to agricultural tractors.
One such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,215 by Hilblom. In this apparatus, Hilblom uses a caster wheel on the frame end to follow the ground level and support the weight of the cutter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,192 by Maier et al, there is shown a latching mechanism for a swing arm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,306 by Smith et al, Smith uses a gearing system to power multiple cutters.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,107 by Scarborough, the design uses a two mower system, one of which is a trimmer which swings away when it comes in contact with an object or fence post.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,824 by Neely, the design uses flexible cutting material along with casters to keep the invention from contacting the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,428 by Hatfield is a gasoline powered invention with a string line cutting system pulled by an All Terrain Vehicle or tractor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,941 by Washburn, a gasoline engine powers the swing away cutting system which is supported by the use of casters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,802 to Schartz; Is a weed and vine cutter in which Schartz uses a rotating disc as a cutter. He tilts the disc (as if plowing a field) and cuts below the surface of the ground thus severing the roots of weeds or vines. He supports his invention using a caster wheel, and the device is powered by a chain drive system.
Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,327; In this patent, Roberts is using a rotating chain saw blade which is guarded on the outside diameter, with some of the rotating chain exposed for cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,508 to Whatley. Whatley uses a plurality of horizontal rotating blades, each mounted on a vertical stub axis and arranged in a circular array such that when a fence post is encountered, the mechanism rotates around the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,372 to Heiskell. Heiskell uses a flexible reinforced rubber as his cutting blade.